


Restored Hope

by ShatteredOmega



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other, Some killing may be done, Switching POV's for chapters, Very much working tags, have fun with this, maybe slow updates?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredOmega/pseuds/ShatteredOmega
Summary: Hey there i know this was suppose to be what Springtraps been up to but i'm changing it as i think you all would like this idea much more.This is gonna be the POV's of characters that are in the story at the moment.You can request a moment in the story and give me a character that you want the POV of.You can still request things like what has Springtrap been up to.You can even request things like how did the reader react to the place the first time she came in, or even one of the Animatronic's POV when they first saw the reader or another person in their group.You can request almost anything you want, just comment it below the first chapter.
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Restored Hope

_ He chuckled as the girl he sat beside coughed a few times. _

_ “T-That’s unfair.”  _

_ He gently hit her shoe with his foot. _

__ **_“We never set up rules for our stories!”_ **

_ An abrupt snort left her as she started to giggle. _

_ “Still!”  _

_ He playfully rolled his eyes and hit her foot again. _

_ “HEY!”  _

_ He felt a soft hit on his right arm. _

__ **_“That’s unfair, we said we couldn’t hit one another.”_ **

_ She happily cackled and hit the side of her leg at his own. _

_ “We never said anything about that!”  _

_ He waved her off and leaned on his left hand and stared up at the dark white dotted sky. _

__ **_“You win this time.”_ **

_ He couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that left him as he heard a ‘woo’ noise come from the person he sat with. _

__ **_“Have your victory.. It won’t last that long.”_ **

_ He could tell she rolled her eyes at this. _

_ “Yeah, yeah because you ‘Always come back’.”  _

_ He found it amusing how she quoted the line he used whenever an unknown person comes into the building. _

__ **_“Yeah and when i come back your always right around the corner!”_ **

_ She laughed. _

_ “That’s because you attract trouble and i just happen to be part of that cult.”  _

_ He lowly chuckled and looked over at her. _

__ **_“When did this become a cult thing?”_ **

**** _ “Just now.”  _

_ He happily laughed at her remark. _

__ **_“What’s the cult called?”_ **

_ He watched as she hummed and tilted her head to the side, her gaze going up towards the sky and at the glowing orbs that lit it up. _

_ “Perhaps just The Following or something like that..”  _

_ He moved his hand to carefully pat her head. _

__ **_“Generic.”_ **

_ She waved him off with a smile and looked to the side. _

_ “And that’s coming from someone who just came back outside after being locked up for 30 years.”  _

_ His gaze locked with her own, his lids lowing halfway. _

__ **_“How dare you.”_ **

_ The smirk that was on her face was the most shit eating thing he’d seen to date. _

__ **_“How far do you wanna go with your comments?”_ **

_ She hummed and tilted her head. _

_ “Till i get dragged down to Hell before i die.”  _

_ His long floppy ear twitched at the shift of tone that entered her voice near the end of what she said. _

**_“Your very keen on following me arn’t you?”_ **

_ She swiftly nodded her head. _

_ “If you think i’m giving up my best friend and letting the devil have him your damn wrong.”  _

_ He playfully hit the side of her leg. _

__ **_“And i thought you just wanted to get away from me after it!”_ **

_ She rolled her eyes. _

_ “That’s the biggest joke you’ve ever told me.”  _

_ He rolled his eyes. _

__ **_“You’ve only known me for around a month, i have plenty more jokes that you’ll have to suffer with in your life and after life.”_ **

_ She proudly held her head and smirked. _

_ “Well i hope to hear more till we get to Hell.”  _

_ He abruptly laughed and leaned back. _

__ **_“Why only till Hell?”_ **

**** _ “Because i’ll know them all by then!”  _

_ She stood up and walked infront of him. _

_ “And then we’d have to make new jokes while beating the devil in a game of poker.”  _

_ He couldn’t help but laugh. _

__ **_“LIKE HELL WE’D BEAT HIM IN A GAME OF POKER!”_ **

_ He happily hit the floor. _

_ “WE COULD!”  _

_ He leaned forward and stared up at her, lowly chuckling. _

__ **_“You have to be the cokyest person i’ve had the honor of meeting that isn’t me.”_ **

_ The girl bowed and offered him a calm smirk. _

_ “Why thank you Mr Kiddie Strangler.”  _

_ He rolled his eyes and grabbed her, wrapping his around her small frame and softly chuckling. _

__ **_“Such a great title to have amiright?”_ **

_ She returned the chuckle and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his right shoulder. _

  
  
  
  


_ “Best title to have in my standards..”  _


End file.
